Deep Inside
by Irish Pixie
Summary: [Song Fic] Harry is sent to an insanity institute after Sirius dies as the whole thing was a ploy by Fudge to keep him away. Can he escape unscathed or is he, as well the wizarding world doomed?
1. Default Chapter

**Deep Inside  
  
By: Irish Pixie**

-

-

Title: Deep Inside  
  
Ship: n/a  
  
Rating: R  
  
-

&&&

-

Summary: [Song Fic] Harry is sent to an insanity institute after Sirius dies as the whole thing was a ploy by Fudge to keep him away. Can he escape unscathed or is he, as well the wizarding world doomed?  
  
-  
  
-

&&&

-  
  
-  
  
Hullo, my fabby fab-fab chums! How is life on the other side of the computer screen?  
  
It is I, your faithful authoress (female speaking) so here I am again, with my tenth story in tow. You're all probably pissed as I just can't keep my mind straight to finish one story but have no worries! I'm a great multi- tasker when I want to be ...  
  
Right-o so this story is very Angst-y (**evil grin)** but is also based on the songs from the _'Take a look in the mirror'_ album, by Korn of course. So yeah, just to keep that in mind.  
  
And um, the main song is of course _'Deep Inside'_ so I thought I'd just be a nice person (as if I was anything else but) and give you the lyrics ...  
  
So here you go   
  
-  
  
IP  
  
-  
  
-  
  
**Deep Inside  
  
By: Korn  
  
[Taken from; Take a look in the Mirror]**  
  
- 

-  
  
_I'm not doing great  
  
I feel like I'm dead_

_Not thinking straight_

_Inside my body, troubled, full of hate_

_I had to let it out before it's too late  
  
-_

_Deep Inside, It can hide!  
  
Feeling so lost and betrayed  
  
why does this happen to me everytime  
  
Stuck in this place, where I can't escape  
  
Screaming and clawing from deep inside  
  
-_

_Why won't it fade  
  
Outside I had to lie; "I'm ok",  
  
I hope someday, I'll stop getting pain  
  
I guess this is a lie, I have made  
  
-_

_Deep Inside, It can hide!  
  
Feeling so lost and betrayed  
  
why does this happen to me everytime  
  
Stuck in this place, where I can't escape  
  
Screaming and clawing from deep inside  
  
-_

_What am I doing?  
  
I can't believe this  
  
I have been hiding  
  
Wanting to be less  
  
Giving to people,  
  
They take from me  
  
Always they bring drama to me  
  
-_

_Look, look at me now  
  
NOWWWWWWWW  
  
-_

_Feeling so lost and betrayed  
  
why does this happen to me everytime  
  
Stuck in this place, where I can't escape  
  
Screaming and clawing from deep inside  
  
-_

_I can't stand all this fucking Pain  
  
Please god just go away  
  
Please god just make the pain..._


	2. Prologue

**Deep Inside**  
  
_Prologue_  
  
**By: Irish Pixie**

-

-  
  
Title: Deep Inside  
  
Ship: n/a  
  
Rating: R  
  
-

-

&&&

-

Summary: [Song Fic] Harry is sent to an insanity institute after Sirius dies as the whole thing was a ploy by Fudge to keep him away. Can he escape unscathed or is he, as well the wizarding world doomed?  
  
-  
  
-

&&&

-  
  
-  
  
"IT WASN'T ME! LET ME GO!!!! SIRIUS"  
  
-  
  
"Hush up boy- you'll only make this worse for yourself" hissed the man as he gripped his large hands over Harry's small form  
  
Harry struggled within the mans grasp as others began to appart in  
  
-  
  
He couldn't believe this was happening to him of all people! (Though anyone could have seen it coming) One minute he was inside the Dursley's home trying to forget the memories of last June and the next these people, with there flashing white robes, came up to him demanding that he go with him  
  
He wasn't insane  
  
Just confused.  
  
-  
  
He had tried to tell them that many times, but they wouldn't listen. They just shoved him along while the others went threw his personal belongings  
  
Those were his  
  
-  
  
"LET ME GO! SIRIUS, SIRIUS – LET ME GOOOOO!"  
  
-  
  
Slap  
  
-  
  
He lifted a pale hand to his cheek where blood now oozed out of the open cut; he no longer fought with the man- he just willing went along  
  
Tears blurred his vision as he looked down towards the floor  
  
Who were these people?  
  
And why had they hit him?  
  
If Sirius were here he would do something about it, but he wasn't  
  
Sirius was dead  
  
-  
  
The rough tugging on his shirt told him that the man wanted him to do something, he looked up with empty eyes only to see him pointing to a cage  
  
Ducking his head back down, he planted his feet towards the ground.  
  
-  
  
Pinching  
  
Shoving  
  
Kicks  
  
Finally he was picked up and tossed behind the metal bars, like a piece of trash. The gate slammed shut and he sunk to the ground  
  
-  
  
Why wasn't he fighting?  
  
He could easily get a hold of Tonks, Remus, or Moody. Not to mention any of the order members or his friends  
  
But he didn't want to  
  
Didn't find the need to fight anymore  
  
-  
  
He shut his eyes tightly, emerald pools flooding with tears and buried his head in between his lap  
  
Hunched into a ball, trying to block out the rest of the world  
  
-  
  
Was he really loosing his sanity?  
  
At least the men in white weren't death eaters; maybe they would take him to a better place,  
  
But then why had they hit him?  
  
-  
  
With a sudden jolt he felt his 'cage' being lifted and into a truck, for a brief moment he looked up  
  
Darkness  
  
-  
  
But wait, soft moans  
  
Crying  
  
-  
  
He strained his eyes to look further into the darkness of the pit  
  
Hell, he thought  
  
Listening to the cool breeze on the side of the truck, the wind whipping at his shell.  
  
There were others in here as well, each with there own cage  
  
And it scared him  
  
-  
  
Glowing yellow eyes, they pierced his skin, his soul, his mind  
  
He wanted to scream  
  
-  
  
He did  
  
His cries were mingled with others, in hopes of escape  
  
Freedom  
  
-  
  
"LET ME OUT!!!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, HELP ME!"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
**[Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry] **

**_The Great Hall ...   
_**  
-  
  
-  
  
"Dumbledore! Did you read the papers? Harry's – he's been taken to, Oh dear god..."  
  
-  
  
Albus Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards of all time, sighed as he rubbed his temples. Only a few hours ago he had called an Order meeting  
  
But this one was different, members from all around the world apparted in- there 'ought to be at least 1000 in total  
  
Never before had this happened except for the three times when the Order first came into bane of existence, when the Potters were killed and last June, when things went down in the department of mysteries and Sirius Black was killed  
  
"Dumbledore, what shall we do? I mean with the boy in there... - What if he really is insane?" asked the fearful voice of Arabella Figg.  
  
True she was only but a squib. But she had her duties too, and that was to keep and eye out on the boy-who-lived. And upon seeing him come home for the summer holidays even she could not deny the fact that he did not seem in his right mind before convicted into that mad house.  
  
-  
  
Others mummers of agreement was heard threw out the Great Hall, what was once the four tables of the four houses had disappeared and chairs were now lined row by row in front of the podium.  
  
Dumbledore sat at this podium, overlooking everyone. What he saw was hopeful witches and wizards, both youthful and old, and they all had a common goal...  
  
Peace  
  
-  
  
"Everyone is not to fear, Harry Potter as the papers have said is indeed been emitted into_ St. Brutes for the criminally insane or just mental. _And though we have men and women working on the case right now I must ask you all not to interfere. It would only cause more damage than needed." Said the wheezy old wizard as he spoke with a strong voice, though inside he was breaking.  
  
He had failed his charge, his star pupil  
  
-  
  
Emotions over wracked his brain as he thought of all horrors that Harry had too face in there. He himself had only visited the place once and that was too retrieve the body of a dead relative who had been sent there after Grindelwald (sp?).  
  
He had never wanted to go there ever again, the place was filled with dark magic and there sources of obedience where worse than Azkaban.  
  
And now Harry would have a personal view of it, forced to live his nightmares even in the day.  
  
-  
  
He gulped, trying to dissolve the hard ball in his throat... the boy had just been condemned to death. Signing the deal himself.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Albus?" asked the kind voice of Minerva McGonagall, a tint of worry in her normally strict voice was apparent. "Albus, can you hear me?"  
  
"I'm sorry Minerva, my thoughts must have drifted but you must please excuse an old man" said the Headmaster though his right hand was shaking slightly.  
  
It did just that every time he knew there was no hope.  
  
A little annoying habit he had developed as a teen, when his hand had been crushed. There had been no hope that his hand would heal 100%, no matter how much time. And now there would be no hope the situation at hand, present day.  
  
-  
  
"Dumbledore, is everything alright?" asked the voice of Arthur Weasley while he sat with his family. Molly was sobbing in her eldest' chest, while Charlie and the twins (who joined that summer) all sat quietly.  
  
He knew they were hurting, they practically thought Harry as family in all but blood.  
  
"Will Harry be fine? Won't he?" asked the red head once more, though by his voice you could tell he was unsure himself. He looked like a lost schoolboy right now, looking up at the headmaster in such a way that whatever he said would make everything all right again.  
  
He moaned his head in his hands. How he wished that was true. Then everything could go back to the way it was before the Minister of Magic, even got the slimly idea into his mind.  
  
-  
  
He could feel their eyes penetrating him, but said nothing of it. He had lost the one he thought family and was likely never too see him again. And even if he did it wouldn't be the same.  
  
There was no doubt about it, before the end of the summer there would be no more Harry Potter.  
  
St. Brutes' would destroy him, leaving nothing but an empty shell  
  
-  
  
They were doomed ...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
&&&  
  
-  
  
End of prologue ...  
  
So what to you all think? Angst-y right good, I wanted that way. So yeah, not you're usual fic but I'm not your usual type of author...  
  
Right-o, if you like this then please make sure to check the rest of my stories out, (in my opinion) there quite good, though not the best.  
  
Anywho until next time  
  
-  
  
IP


End file.
